


Последняя капля

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi





	Последняя капля

* * *  
Он сорвался в среду, после концерта. Выкурив одну за другой три сигареты и ни хрена не успокоившись, Честер подорвался с места и уже через минуту дёргал на себя дверную ручку шинодовского номера. Внутри было темно и тихо, так, что было слышно, как убаюкивающее гудит на прикроватном столике невыключенный ноутбук. Рядом с лэптопом айпод – у Майка сейчас только две вещи, которые его занимают: это его новая песня и его новорожденный сын.  
Честер в список основных проблем Шиноды не входит уже месяца два, если не больше – он как-то не считал, хотя легко назовёт тот день, когда это случилось.  
Но это неважно сейчас, вообще всё неважно, потому что вот он, его Майк, лежит на ближнем к чёртову ноутбуку краю кровати и тихо посапывает. Внутри, в груди что-то встрепенулось, когда Честер осторожно приблизился к нему и остановился в полуметре от спящего. Как давно он не видел Майка спящим – урванные у бешеного гастрольного графика пятнадцать минут полудрёмы в автобусах не в счёт.  
Слишком быстро по-бабски щемящая нежность сменилась нарастающей злостью. Да какого чёрта, в конце концов?! Разве должен он ждать хрен знает сколько времени, пока Майк решит, что достаточно свободен, чтобы заниматься им, Честером?! Как долго, блядь, ему ещё ждать, когда Мистер Потерпи соизволит обратить на него своё внимание?!  
\- Майк. – Собственный голос прозвучал слишком громко и резко на фоне умиротворяющей тишины номера.  
Майк зашевелился, из-под одеяла, натянутого, как обычно, по самую макушку, показалась растрёпанная голова.  
\- Майк!  
В ответ прозвучало нечто нечленораздельное. Честер сел на кровать, отпихнув вытянутые ноги Майка и с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал, как тот с трудом просыпается, потирает тяжёлые от изматывающего ритма, которым они жили последние две недели тура, веки, нашаривает не глядя айфон. Дисплей осветил его лицо мягким, но холодным голубым цветом. Честер проигнорировал короткий всплеск радости, когда Майк со вздохом отложил телефон. Значит, сообщений нет, всё в порядке и с Анной, и с мелким.  
Наконец, он обратил внимание на Честера.  
\- Чез? Ты что это?..  
\- Я устал, Майки, - не выражающим ничего – или ничего хорошего – тоном ответил Честер.  
\- Ну… Ладно, давай тогда спать. Утро вечера… - пробормотал Шинода, готовясь повернуться на другой бок и снова заснуть. Нет уж. Больше никаких побегов.  
Похоже, он сказал это вслух, потому что Майк остановился и несколько удивлённо, но не сильно заинтересованно, поглядел на друга и переспросил:  
\- Что?  
Отлично. Значит, будем в лоб.  
\- Меня заебало всё это, Майки. Мне…  
\- Слушай, а мы можем это обсудить завтра утром, а? Три часа ночи, Чез, имей совесть!  
\- Имел я твою совесть! – вспылил Беннингтон, ошпаривая Майка злым взглядом. – Блядь! Мне осточертело, что ты занимаешься всем и всеми, кроме меня! Сколько, блядь, можно?!  
Его мало заботило, что говорит он как ревнивая дура-жена, и что даже Анна никогда себя так не ведёт. Слова лились из него непрерывным обвиняющим потоком, по большей части не связанных друг с другом ничем, кроме обиды и злости.  
\- Ну ты и баба, Честер, - неожиданно не сонным голосом сухо констатировал Майк, прерывая эту тираду. – Подбери сопли и подумай мозгами, а не членом, как обычно. У меня родился сын. У меня снова пишется музыка. У нас очередной тур, который выматывает всех. А тебя волнует только то, что мы не трахались два месяца.  
\- Почти три, - машинально поправил Честер. Ну да, да, он считал! Засудите теперь?!  
Майк на это лишь усмехнулся. Честер катал по нёбу шарик пирсинга в языке – снова надел его несколько дней назад из-за внезапно нахлынувшей ностальгии.  
М-да, кажется, он и впрямь баба.  
Майк заговорил первым.  
\- Чез… - его блядская интонация всепонимающего и всепрощающего святоши окончательно доконала Честера. Он не дал ему закончить мысль, вскочил с места:  
\- Да пошёл ты на хуй, - и быстро вышел за дверь.

* * *

\- Да, мы уже не первый раз выступаем здесь, нам правда нравится этот город…  
Майк всегда умел искусно врать в ответ на тупые, однообразные вопросы фанатов. Он говорил что-то ещё, но Честер не слушал. До конца этой идиотской встречи оставалось три минуты, а через полчаса уже должен был начаться концерт. Последний на этот месяц – у них наконец-то буде неделя выходных.  
За размышлениями о том, как приятно просыпаться в своей собственной постели, Честер чуть не пропустил долгожданное «спасибо, что приехали к нам в город, а теперь встаньте, пожалуйста, сюда для общего снимка».  
По привычке встав рядом с Майком, он никак не ожидал, что тот его обнимет. Майк после того ночного недообъяснения в гостинице вообще свёл общение с Честером до необходимого по работе минимума, и уж тем более не трогал его без какой-либо важной на то причины. А тут даже обнял. Сперва положил руку на плечо, но после вспышки пятой или шестой его рука как будто бы безвольно упала вниз, зацепившись сзади а шлёвку беннингтоновских фирменных джинсов, да так там и осталась, то и дело оглаживая кончиками пальцев грубую ткань. С огромным трудом заставив себя изображать вежливую улыбку на камеру, Честер застыл как замороженный, боясь спугнуть нечаянную ласку.  
Мучения закончились, и ослеплённый вспышками фотокамер секстет с чувством выполненного долга разбежался кто куда по закулисью. Честер пошёл за Майком, уверенный, что вот сейчас-то ему откроют истину. То есть, чёртов японский мальчик-гений объяснит, наконец, какого, собственно, хуя происходит.  
Шинода завернул за угол и скрылся в туалете.  
Судя по приспущенным штанам и направленного в замысловатый маркерный узор над писсуаром взгляду, говорить с Честером сейчас никто не собирался. Дверь туалета треснула об косяк, честное слово, сама по себе.  
\- Чез? Ты в порядке? – повернул к нему голову Майк, заправляя член и застёгивая брюки.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, что это такое было?  
\- Когда? – изобразил удивление Майк, кулаком нажимая на кнопку слива.  
Честер просто шкурой чувствовал, как испаряется его терпение.  
\- Пять минут назад на сцене.  
\- Э-э… Мы фотографировались? – продолжал валять дурака Шинода, подступил ближе, попутно вдевая ремень в пряжку и глядя на Честера отвратительно честными глазами.  
С меня хватит, пронеслось в голове. Он схватил его за грудки, сминая чёрную тонкую ткань рубашки и прошипел ему в лицо:  
\- Ты, сука, меня заебал своими закидонами.  
Больше он ни слова не сказал. Резко развернув Майка, он грубо толкнул его лицом к стене, выкручивая правую руку назад, вжимая щекой в холодный грязный кафель. Майк так же молча пытался вырваться из захвата, но почувствовав в заломленном локте острую боль, притих, только дышал надсадно. Рывком дёрнув вниз только что застёгнутую молнию, Честер сжал пальцами мягкий член Майка. Тот зашипел, дёрнулся, ударившись виском об стену. Честер шикнул на него, и он послушно замер, позволяя стащить вниз брюки и трусы.  
\- Рука, руку пусти, блин!  
\- Заглохни, - рыкнул Честер, дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами расстёгивая свои джинсы. Впихнув колено между ног, заставляя Майка расставить их шире, он сплюнул в ладонь и наскоро провёл ей по члену.  
\- Насухую?!! – догадался Майк, пытаясь развернуться. Честер не позволил, навалился грудью, прижимая к стене так, что Майку стало трудно дышать.  
\- Заткнись, сука, заткнись, я сказал, - угрожающе и вместе с тем моляще шептал он, прикусывая шинодовское ухо, лихорадочно целуя подставленную солоноватую шею. – Заебало ждать, заебало терпеть, блядь, хочу тебя, сил нет…  
\- Ох, да давай уже! – Майк прогнулся, прижимаясь задницей к влажному члену, потёрся об него в попытке самостоятельно насадиться. Сейчас, сейчас, думалось Честеру – возможно, он произносил вслух, но это было неважно, важно было только то, что можно, сейчас, здесь, наконец-то!.. Какой же он узкий, господи боже, Майки, молчи, молчи, пока не засекли, могут же зайти, в любую минуту могут, какой тесный и жаркий, как же я скучал… Толчки выходили чересчур резкими, Честер знал, что причиняет Майку боль, но тот не просил остановиться, только стонал похабно, как только он один умеет, отдаваясь ему целиком, принимая всё, что Честер ему даёт. Пришлось закрыть ему рот рукой, чтобы потише, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме него, кроме Честера, потому что наконец-то после стольких месяцев он только его, принадлежит только ему одному.  
Закончилось всё предсказуемо быстро. Честер кончил первым, уткнувшись вспотевшим лбом в затылок находящегося на грани Майка. Игнорируя желание сползти по стенке и раскинуться морской звездой прямо на грязном полу, он оттолкнул руку Майка, обхватывая его напряжённый член, и в два счёта довёл его до разрядки.  
\- Ого, - сказал Майк, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони мокрое лицо. Честер лениво, беспорядочно целовал его шею. – Чез? Чез, салфетки дай, а? Из меня течёт.  
Подумав, что второй круг сейчас будет лишним, Честер проигнорировал заинтересованно дёрнувшийся член и потянулся за бумажными салфетками.  
\- Как теперь концерт отыграть, в жопе как будто кочерга побывала… - посетовал Шинода, натягивая брюки.  
Честер довольно хмыкнул.  
\- Я снова вставил пирсинг в язык. – Замечание было как будто бы невпопад, но на то это и Майк, чтобы понимать его с полуслова.  
\- Договорились, - усмехнулся он. – Пошли, нам уже пора.


End file.
